Harry Potter and The Day With Black
by Ocean Rlack
Summary: Sirius Black was an excaped convict and his godson was the famous Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter. What happens when he decides to bond with his godson? That's right! Mostly anything!
1. Default Chapter

Sirius Black was an excaped convict and his godson was the famous Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter. What happens when he decides to bond with his godson? That's right! Mostly anything!

Harry Potter and The Day With Black

Prologue

Sirius Black was in his bed and it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. He was thinking and wondering what Harry, his godson, the world savior, the now newly named 'Kid-Who-Got-Rid-Of-The-Evil-Person' with the Order of Merlin First Class and late best-friend James Potter's son, was doing right now.

"Well, it's Sunday, there's no quidditch games at the moment, it's the middle of June, perhaps he's getting ready for Graduation." Sirius thought about what he had just considered. "Nah." he said, after thinking that the world savior had better things to do.

There's a knock on the door, and Sirius sits up in his bed and looks at the door as if it grew a head as he continues to hear someone knocking at the other side.

"Padfoot? Are you in there?" It's his friend's Remus Lupin's voice. Remus Lupin, ex-Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, werewolf, fellow Marauder, and is Sirius's best friend.

"Come in, Moony." Sirius called.

The door opened and his tawny haired friend came in. Remus went over and sat on the bed next to Sirius.

"Did you just get up, Padfoot?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

"No. I was just thinking about what Harry was doing now." Sirius said. He grimaced at the way that sounded, making him sound like a creepy stalker.

"He's at school, Paddy, remember?" Remus asked. "It's only a month until he graduates you know." he said.

"I know. And then he's going to move away and then rarely keep in contact with us and then eventually forget we exsist and then have kids and then they'll go to Hogwarts and he'll probably be Minister of Magic and then everyone's going to die." Sirius said.

"Have you thought about how stupid that sounds? A. Yes, Harry's going to move. To Hogwarts that is. B. We're at Hogwarts almost everyday, C. Harry doesn't even have a girlfriend, and D. Harry's going to be working at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration Teacher.And yes, we're all going to die eventually." Remus said to Sirius.

"Well, I'm depressed now." Sirius said, laying back in bed, pulling the covers over his head.

"Siri, if it bothers you that much, why don't you and Harry bond? I mean, you two don't really spend enough time together." Remus said.

"Brilliant idea Moony!" Sirius said jumping out of bed and out of the room.

"I somehow disagree, Padfoot, somehow disagree." Remus said getting up while shaking his head ruefully.


	2. Day 1 of Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… Or everyone else… Or the places… Or quidditch… Oh why don't you take everything else away as well? Infact, you mean, mean lawyers, you can take this disclaimer as well. I don't care! Shame on you, taking a young girl's dream away! **goes away muttering angrily about evil law suits and authors**   
Harry Potter and The Day With Black 

Chapter 1

"Sirius! I'm not sure about this." Came an unsure voice.

"Calm Down Harry. I mean, you're not in school right now are you?" Sirius said, reassuring his godson, the Famous Harry Potter.

"Exactly! I should be in school right now!" Harry complained to his godfather.

"Don't worry. I mean, you finished exams already, so you can't be missing anything important." Sirius told Harry.

"Yes, but… What if a teacher notices I'm gone? I'll be in detention for sure!" Harry told his godfather, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Don't worry, I arranged it with Dumbledore." Sirius informed Harry.

Although Albus Dumbledore didn't really like the idea of letting Sirius "borrow" Harry, Sirius was Harry's guardian and had the right to take him out of school.

"A-alright." Harry finally agreed.

"What would you like to do?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. What would you like to do?" Harry asked.

"Lets go to Puddlemere United game. I have tickets." Sirius told him.

"Why did you ask me then?" Harry asked.

"I thought you felt the right to a choice." He told his godson.

"Okay…" he responded, hesitantly.

So Sirius and Harry went to the Puddlemere United game.

"Hey, Sirius? Why did you take me out of school?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Well… I thought it would be nice." Sirius said, not wanting to go into the reasons that he told Remus about.

They watched as the Puddlemere United Seeker caught the snitch and the game ended.

Harry saw Oliver Wood on the field and Oliver, who was talking to the Wizarding Press, waved him and Sirius over. So he and Sirius went on down to say hello to Oliver.

"Harry! Good to see yeh old chap!" Oliver called, cheerfully to Harry.

"Hullo Oliver." Harry said.

"You know him?" Sirius asked Harry.

"yeah, he was my quidditch captain in Hogwarts." He told his godfather.

"Mr. Potter, how do you know Oliver Wood, Keeper for Puddlemere United?" asked a reporter.

"We went to school together." Harry said, as he was pulled into a hug by Oliver.

"W-w-whoa!" came Sirius's yell.

They all heard a thud and they turned to see Sirius knocked on the ground, out cold.

"He got hit by the bludger!" Harry said rushing to his godfather.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that this is Sirius Black, the innocent Azkaban Escapee, and your godfather?" Harry paused in answering as flashes went off.

"Yes, now leave please. Go bug the other members of the quidditch team." Harry told them.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Oliver asked, sighing in relief as Harry nodded. "Oi! Did you get the bludger yet?" Oliver called to the reff, who nodded.

They both looked at Sirius Black who was laying on the ground.

"Quidditch Ball set: 5 galloens, 4 sickles, and 2 knuts." Oliver commented.

"Broom: 40 galleons to 130 galleons." Harry added.

"Seeing Sirius Black getting hit by a bludger, being rendered unconscious: Priceless." They said in unison. They laughed.

'Maybe, just maybe, bonding with Harry isn't going to be all that safe, even with Voldemort gone.' Sirius thought, later on, at home, as he lay in bed, being taken care of by Molly Weasley, with a slight concussion.

End of Chapter 1

Please review…OR NO STORY! GRRRR…..MUAHAHAHAHAHA(I'm so pathetic)


	3. Day 2 of Bonding

Okay, you know the disclaimer already. I DON'T OWN IT! Or the cookie factory… or the elves… or the tree… or the hospital room… Oops. TMI!

Chapter 2

Sirius once again snuck Harry out of Hogwarts… although his time, he did not have permission from Albus.

He had decided the day before that he would like to bring Harry to…

…

A COOKIE FACTORY!

"We're doing this again… why?" Harry asked his godfather, with mixed confusion and amusement.

"Well… Cookies are great… and it's educational as Moony would say." Sirius said.

"you're using that as an excuse… Right?" Harry asked him suspiciously.

"Yes. Of course I am, it is obvious isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Well… Yeah. What cookie factory are we going to?" Harry asked.

"Keeblers Tree House Cookie Factory." Sirius told him.

Harry looked at him strangely. And Sirius squirmed under his godson's gaze as he thought about how unnerving it was and thought Voldemort was lucky to be dead with the gaze he was under at the moment.

"With the elves?" he asked Sirius.

"Yes… I believe it does anyway." Sirius replied.

So they made their way to the Tree House and went in to be greeted by Ernie the old cookie making elf.

"Hello. You must be Infamous Sirius Black and the Famous Harry Potter!" Ernie greeted them happily.

"Yes… We are…" Sirius said, his voice trailing off.

"Good, lets take the tour now! Shall we?" Ernie asked with fake excitement.

"Alright!" Harry said, smiling uncertainly.

So they started taking the tour of the Keebler Tree House and when they finally get to the kitchen, the other elves were avoiding Sirius as much as they could because of a comment he had made about how he had a wall full of decapitated House Elf heads at his old house.

"And this is the kitchen! Where we make all the kinds of cookies and crackers that we make… Did I just say that again?" Ernie asked hesitantly.

"That again." Sirius repeated as Harry snuck a cookie.

Sirius tried to take a cookie but didn't succeed because Ernie caught him while he did so.

The Magical Oven started going out of control! And Ernie waved his magical wand at the oven but instead!

Sirius, who was standing infront of the oven because he had never seen a muggle stove, had gotten hit by the magic coming from the wand! Turning him into a…

…

… COOKIE!

Harry cracked up laughing and Ernie kept on trying to turn him back to normal, after he repaired the oven, but only changed him into different kinds of cookies and crackers.

"Chocolate chip… Peanut Butter Fudge… Fudge… Salty crackers…" Harry named each kind his godfather was turned into. "Perhaps… Ernie, maybe our medical people can turn him back." Harry told him.

"Oh yes… Alright… And that ends the Keebler tour!" Ernie said before pushing Harry, who was levitating a cookie Sirius, out the door.

They got about a mile away when they saw a huge exposion of fire coming from the area the Keebler Tree House was in.

"NOOOOO! THE OVEN WASN'T FIXED?" They heard Ernie's enranged yell.

Harry apperated them to St. Mungo's and the Healers automatically put Sirius in a ward to put him back to normal… The room was way from hungry starving people… Of course, for Sirius' safety.

After Sirius was returned to normal, the nurses and healers left the room and the window shattered.

Sirius' eyes widened dramatically.

THE BLUDGER WAS BACK!

Thankfully, the Healers have pain relieving potions.

"Have you heard? That bludger hasn't been caught from that Puddlemere United game yet." The healer said outloud as he and his co-workers left.

End of Chapter 2

REVIEW! OR NO STORY

Although I thank vixen black for reviewing. At least I have one fan, besides my self… **Sob**


	4. Day 3 of Bonding

Okay, you know my disclaimer, I don't own it, yadi yadi yadi yah.

Chapter 3

"The weather is really nice." Sirius had claimed as they walked through the town.

"Yeah, it is Sirius. But… why are we in Mexico of all places?" Harry asked.

"Because… it's still educational." He told Harry hesitantly.

"Did you get permission from Dumbledore about this?" Harry asked cautiously.

"… yes." Sirius replied, worried that Harry had caught on. But sighed in relief when Harry didn't pay attention to the worry in his voice and nodded in accepted his answer.

They walked through a town in Mexico and stopped at a place to eat. Harry looked at Sirius and told him:

"Don't drink the water in Mexico."

Sirius asked why, but Harry just told him not to drink it and that was all.

A while later they left the resturant and walked to an abandoned area not noticing the Warning: Trespassing sign.

They walked until the sun went down and the air was cool. They sat down on the ground and just sat around talking. At least, Sirius was talking anyway. Harry was just listening to his godfather.

"And… Did you hear that?" Sirius asked, after he had heard a loud bang.

"Yeah, I did." Harry replied, looking around furiously.

"Ahhh!" They heard more noise.

20 minutes later Harry and Sirius were in a Mexican prison.

"You know, if you told me this would happen days ago, I probably would have believed you." Sirius sighed.

"I'm starting to think that you really didn't get permission from Professor Dumbledore" Harry stated quietly.

"I did… Honestly." Sirius said nervously.

They heard a big bang and suddenly Sirius was on the ground.

"Ow…" he said, looking at the colored spots in front of his eyes. He looked up and saw Harry. "James? But I thought I was with Harry…" he groaned.

"It is me you idiot." Harry sighed, helping his godfather up.

Harry soon ducked and Sirius got sent back to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Ow…" He said once again.

Harry looked around, wand out, and saw a bludger coming at Sirius again.

"Glacius!" he had said, freezing the bludger.

The bludger froze and fell, heavily, onto Sirius'… lets just say it fell on Sirius.

"Ow!" Sirius said in a high pitched, squeaky voice, much like that of a house elf's.

Harry was busy laughing. He was laughing so hard that tears had come to his eyes and he was on the ground, holding his stomach since it hurt from his laughter.

"Thanks for helping Harry… I really appreciate it." Sirius said sarcatically, still in the same high, squeaky voice as before.

That only made Harry laugh harder. He finally got up and pointed his wand at the wall and…

"Bombarda!" Harry said, blasting the wall. He sighed as he heard Sirius let out a girly like scream.

"I'm glad I don't want kids." Sirius groaned as they left the jail. "Just have Remus pick me up. I think I want to wait here. You can apperate back to Hogwarts on your own." He told Harry, laying down on the ground.

"What ever." Harry replied. He smirked and pointed his wand at the bludger. "Lacarnum Inflamarae!" he said.

The bludger slowly unfroze and started zooming around… hitting Sirius once or twice… In not so good, for Sirius anyway, of a place.

"well… that's never going to function again." His godfather said, squeakily.

Harry apperated to Hogwarts and wrote Remus and broke out into laughter.

Hours later

Remus sighed and pointed his wand at the bludger.

"Finite Incantatem!" he said, blowing up the bludger.

A piece of the remains of the bludger hit Sirius in the eye.

"OW!" Sirius had screamed. "My eye! My Forsaken Eye! Nooo!" he cried out, placing his hand over his eye.

"You can always get a magical eye." Remus suggested.

"What ever, lets just go home." Sirius said, standing up and acting as if nothing happened.

They went home.

The bludger, even if Remus distroyed it… came back…

In…

Back To The Attack of The Bludgers…

End of Chapter 3

I would like to apologize for not updating as I've been busy.

I might, however, update late, since I have 2 concerts coming up and last night I had a science fair… I served drinks and snacks with my teachers.

I would like to thank Vixen Black, Misao 13, and Maria for reviewing my story… Please, continue reading and reviewing.


	5. Sorry pplz, authur note! Please read, do...

Sorry people for not being able to write out the next chapter so soon.But we're moving and I wanted to put another story out, but now I'm not too sure about it.  
So, I'm going to give you the summary to the story and you can tell me whether or not I should put up the story.

Summary: Remus Lupin former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and werewolf is at an Order meeting one day and he and his friend Sirius Black hear about this girl who's been missing for a number of years. When Remus and Sirius go out to find this girl and come across a young lycanthope boy who happens to be the girl's best friend, can Remus Lupin finally have the child he has always wanted?

The summary bites but the actual story is alright. So please review or e-mail me at or you Ocean Rlack 


End file.
